Journey to the Starting Line
Journey to the Starting Line! It was about 9 o'clock am on a Saturday. Sean was still in bed sleeping, it was the day after his tenth birthday, and he had received his favorite Pokémon Fennekin from his father. As the morning sun pushed itself into his bedroom window, blending through the curtains, the little fox Pokémon pushed her way into the room, jumping onto the bed. "Fen," She said as she used her teeth to pull the blanket off of her trainers head, before licking him affectionately. "Lily stop it," He said as he slowly woke up from his slumber. "Is it time to go already?" Licking his face again he knew that she was ready to start an adventure. As Sean sat up in his bed, he looked at the calender, he was officially a trainer of Hora and he vowed the day before that he would surpass ever obstacle in his path. "Alright girl lets have an adventure." Getting out of bed he walk out of his room and down the hall, stopping at his late cousin's room. "I will avenge you cousin...." He said as he clenched his fist tightly, remembering how Team Rocket took his cousin from him and his family while aboard the SS Anne. As he got washed and dressed in his new clothes he whistled for Lily to climb up on his shoulder as he went to eat breakfast. ---- |''In the Kitchen''| Once in the kitchen, Sean saw his mother making breakfast. "Morning sleepyhead, I see Lily woke you up?" She asked as she smiled at her youngest son. "Yeah, but I don't mind it, hey mom is dad home?" He asked as he ate his pancakes and bacon. Mrs Changi looked at her son. "No he's at the lab, he took Leafia with him too strangely," She said as she looked at the pidgey flying by the window. "It has been 4 years since we lost your cousin Austin, first his parents and now him, I want you to be careful out there Sean." Smiling he reassured her. "Mom with Lily at my side, I cant lose." ---- Taking his plate to the sink, Sean ran off to his fathers lab, with Lily in his arms, as he ran he looked up and saw Ho-oh flying off towards Mt. Hora and invigorated his spirit. "Did you see that?! Lily this is going to be a great day," He said as he kissed his starters forehead and continued to the lab. Gaining a Pokédex Walking to the front door, he saw his father in the field, to which he called out to him. "Dad, you wouldn't believe what I just saw!" He said as he climbed the gate and ran to his fathers side. "What is it son?" He asked with a smile, seeing his son as a trainer. "I saw Ho-oh!" He exclaimed as he and Lily smiled widely. "Ho-oh you say..... that is quite a sight considering not many have seen the elusive bird that guards our region, are you sure it was Ho-oh?" He asked as he saw Sean frown. "YES!" Sean said as he changed the subject. "Do you have any Pokédexes left?" He asked as he wanted it to be official, that he was a trainer of Hora. "Yes I do follow me," Changi said to his son as he walked over to where Leafia was sitting, glaring at Sean. "Hey Leafia, how are you?" Sean asked the Leafeon who turned her head to him. "Still doesn't trust humans......" The Professor said as he picked up the tray. "Here you are 10 Pokéballs and your Pokédex. Taking them he hugged his father before walking towards Hora Route 1. "I will become a Pokémon Master, even if it kills me." He said as he held up a thumbs up. "Before you go, pleae take Leafia with you," The professor said as he returned her to her pokéball. "I feel as though you could reach her damaged heart," Changi said as he patted his son on the head, handing him her Pokéball. "Treat her well." It was here that the Professors son started his adventure, and he started it with a smile on his face and a song in his heart. End... ---- N/A|'RC002' Category:Re:coded Category:Episodes